Sweet Sour Strawberry
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Pocky Series/special for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie/Shikamaru datang dengan makanan favorit Ino dan salam dari seseorang. Obrolan di tengah hari itu membuat Shikamaru sampai pada satu kesimpulan; Ino tidak lagi mengurusi hal remeh soal cinta/"Kita sudah dewasa, Shikamaru."/ShikaIno/head-canon sett/short/RnR?


**Naruto © M. K.**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **Special for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie-** _ **neechan**_

 **WARNING(S): Head-Canon setting, short**

 **Don't like don't read! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **POCKY SERIES: SWEET SOUR STRAWBERRY**

.

.

 _Klining._

"Selamat dat—oh, Shika!" sapa Ino riang begitu melihat lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu memasuki tokonya.

Tubuh tegap Shikamaru yang dibalut seragam _jonin_ itu berjalan menghampiri Ino yang duduk di belakang meja kasir. Saat makin dekat, Shikamaru melihat majalah yang terbuka dan sekotak Pocky berwarna merah muda di pangkuan Ino.

"Ada apa? Mau mencari bunga untuk merayu seseorang?" goda Ino jahil membuat Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas.

Ayolah, sejak kapan Shikamaru berubah jadi tipe romantis yang sampai-sampai mau repot membelikan bunga untuk seseorang? Oh, tapi mungkin saja kalau dirasa perlu.

" _Mendokusei_ , Ino," dengus Shikamaru lalu meletakkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya sejak tadi ke atas meja. "Titipan Kurenai- _sensei_. Dia bilang aku harus langsung mengantarnya."

"Wah _pudding_!" Ino langsung berseri-seri melihat makanan kesukaannya itu. "Ah, kau baru saja menjenguk Mirai lagi? Bagaimana kabarnya dan Kurenai- _sensei_?"

Refleks Shikamaru langsung tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Mereka baik-baik saja. Mirai sangat aktif dan tidak sabar ingin masuk Akademi tahun depan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," desah ino lega. "Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya? Rasanya baru kemarin Mirai lahir, sekarang ia sudah hampir masuk akademi." Ino tertawa renyah.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Sejak kematian Asuma, ia rutin mengunjungi Kurenai dan puteri tunggalnya, Mirai. Sesuai janjinya pada Asuma untuk menjaga dan melatih Mirai, Shikamaru memastikan gadis kecil itu tidak merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran sosok ayahnya pada masa pertumbuhannya.

Awalnya mereka khawatir Mirai akan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan murung karena tidak memilik sosok ayah. Untunglah kehadiran Shikamaru dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya membuat ia tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang ceria dan enerjik.

"Kau tidak akan langsung memakannya?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Ino memindahkan kantung plastiknya ke bawah meja kasir. Biasanya Ino akan langsung melahap habis makanan kesukaannya itu.

Ino menggeleng. "Aku akan memakannya setelah menghabiskan ini," jawabnya sambil menunjuk Pocky yang masih tersisa beberapa batang di dalam kotaknya.

"Pocky?"

Kali ini kepala pirang itu mengangguk antusias. "Kautahu, siang ini Naruto datang ke ruanganku dan Sakura dengan membawa Pocky. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk meminta Sakura memakan ujung Pocky sementara ia sendiri mengigit ujung lainnya agar pada akhirnya mereka berciuman." Ino tergelak mengingat Naruto tidak berhasil melakukannya dan malah mendapat hadiah pukulan di kepalanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham. Tanpa perlu Ino cerita pun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu itu. Naruto lah yang menyuruhnya untuk membelikan Pocky pagi tadi setelah lelaki pirang itu selesai membaca sebuah artikel di majalah entah tentang apa. Benar-benar _hokage_ yang merepotkan.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendesah keras. "Lalu?"

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Aku jadi ingin Pocky juga karena itu aku membelinya sepulang dari rumah sakit siang tadi," jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Bukan itu."

Alis Ino mengernyit kali ini.

"Kau juga bermaksud melakukannya pada Sai? Kau akan bertemu dengannya malam ini 'kan?"

Dengan cepat rona merah menjalari pipi Ino. "Darimana kau tahu soal itu, Shika?" tanya Ino di sela tawanya yang kikuk.

Shikamaru mengalihkan wajahnya lalu berjalan ke salah satu sudut toko. Menghampiri sebuket bunga aster di dalam vas dekat jendela.

"Aku bertemu Sai barusan," Shikamaru berdeham, menyadari nada suaranya yang mendadak sinis. "Dia menitipkan salam juga untuk mengingatkanmu janji kalian malam ini."

Shikamaru tidak tahu Sai sengaja atau tidak, tapi saat Sai memberitahu rencana kencannya dengan Ino nanti malam ia bisa melihat lelaki itu seolah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Rasanya Shikamaru bisa mengerti kenapa Sakura seringkali ingin menonjok muka Sai karena senyumnya itu.

"Kalian… berkencan?" tanya Shikamaru pelan setelah tak kunjung ada respon dari Ino.

Rumor bahwa Sai dan Ino tengah dekat sama sekali tidak disukai Shikamaru. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu terang-terangan mencoba mendekati Ino dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru jengah.

Sai memiliki masa lalu yang cukup kelam dan kesulitannya dalam menunjukkan emosi jelas membuat Shikamaru takut Sai akan melukai perasaan Ino. Meski Ino berulangkali meyakinkannya bahwa Sai tidak seburuk yang ia kira, tetap saja Shikamaru tidak suka saat melihat keduanya bersama.

Shikamaru tertegun. Sejak kapan ia merasakan perasaan aneh ini?

"Sai baik. Romantis. Lembut. Meski Sakura bilang ia sering tersenyum palsu, tapi aku yakin saat bersamaku dia selalu tersenyum dengan tulus."

Nah kan, Shikamaru ingin muntah rasanya.

"Tapi kami tidak berkencan."

Jawaban Ino kali ini membuat Shikamaru menoleh kaget. Mereka tidak berkencan?

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Ino. "Kami memang beberapa kali berkencan, tapi… Sai tetap teman yang baik dan aku tidak bisa menganggap lebih dari itu."

Shikamaru masih terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Ino.

"Kita sudah dewasa, Shikamaru, aku sudah tidak terlalu mengurusi hal remeh semacam itu kalau hanya untuk merayu seseorang," Ino terkekeh pelan sambil menatap balik Shikamaru. "Aku akan langsung menunjukkan sikapku saat tertarik pada seseorang. Tapi Sai… bukanlah seseorang itu."

Dewasa. Bagaimana Shikamaru tidak menyadari gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun itu juga telah berubah menjadi sosok perempuan dewasa?

Ino bukanlah gadis manja seperti dulu, ia berubah menjadi _kunoichi_ mandiri dan kuat dibalik parasnya yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang proporsional. Sudah rahasia umum kalau banyak sekali _shinobi_ yang mengejar cinta sang gadis _florist_.

Kali ini Shikamaru bisa mendesah lega. Ino bilang tidak mengurusi hal remeh soal cinta lagi 'kan?

"Catat pesananku, Ino," ucap Shikamaru sembari berjalan menghampiri meja kasir lagi. "Kau sendiri yang harus mengantar bunganya nanti. "

Sebelah alis Ino terangkat. "Kukira kau tidak ingin membeli bunga hari ini."

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Diraihnya selembar kertas kecil dan pena dari atas meja lalu menulis sesuatu tanpa terlihat oleh Ino. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh toko.

"Tapi aku tak tahu kombinasi bunga apa yang bagus."

"Aku sendiri yang akan memilih bunganya dan merangkainya nanti," sela Ino cepat. "Memangnya untuk siapa sih, Shika?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Jeda sejenak sebelum Shikamaru menjawab, "Karangan bunga untuk seseorang yang kuajak makan malam tanggal 14 nanti."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau… ingin mengajak seseorang untuk berkencan di hari _valentine_?"

Shikamaru berusaha menutupi rona tipis di wajahnya dengan mengeluarkan selembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada Ino. " _Urushai_. Cepatlah aku masih ada urusan."

Ino mengulum senyumnya sambil meraih uang Shikamaru dan memasukkannya ke meja kasir. Ia baru saja menggoda lelaki itu soal merayu seorang gadis dengan bunga yang tak ditanggapinya sama sekali tadi.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengirimkan sebuket bunga untuk mengajak seseorang makan malam tepat di hari _valentine_. Rupanya lelaki itu telah memiliki seseorang yang spesial. Ino ikut senang mendengarnya sekaligus sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Kenapa?

"Jadi, kemana aku harus mengirimkannya, tuan pemalas?" tanya Ino sembari menyerahkan uang kembalian ke arah Shikamaru. "Kautahu, agar aku bersiap-siap melakukan pengiriman kalau kau mungkin ingin mengirimnya ke Suna." Ino terkikik geli sambil menggigiti ujung Pocky nya lagi.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ino menggoda soal Suna pada Shikamaru. Siapa yang tak tahu kalau adik _Kazekage_ itu menaruh hati pada Shikamaru?

Alih-alih mendapati rona merah di wajah Shikamaru lagi, lelaki itu malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Suna? Aku tidak ingin mengirim sampai sejauh itu."

Kali ini balik Ino yang mengerjap bingung. "Oh. Kukira kau ingin mengirimnya pada Temari- _neesan_. Bukan ya?"

Shikamaru mendecak kesal. Ditariknya tangan Ino yang sedang menahan batang Pocky di mulutnya. Kemudian tanpa ragu Shikamaru menggigit ujung Pocky nya sementara Ino masih menggigit ujung satunya.

Dengan cepat rona merah mewarnai wajah Ino. Ia hampir menarik kepalanya namun tertahan karena tangan Shikamaru yang menahan sisi kepalanya. Mata hitam Shikamaru tetap menatapnya sementara lelaki itu terus memakan sisa batang Pocky, membuat jarak wajah mereka semakin tipis.

Degup jantungnya semakin tak karuan saat ia mulai bisa merasakan napas Shikamaru. Namun tampaknya lelaki itu tak berniat menghentikan aksinya sampai selesai. Sampai akhirnya batang Pocky itu habis dan bibir Shikamaru bersentuhan ringan dengan bibir Ino.

Setelah beberapa detik barulah Shikamaru menarik wajahnya. Ia sedikit menyeringai melihat Ino yang terdiam bak patung dengan mata mengerjap beberapa kali. Dicondongkannya tubuhnya lagi ke arah Ino lalu berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Kirim bunganya. Dan jangan pergi dengan Sai."

Lalu tanpa menoleh lagi, Shikamaru berjalan keluar toko meninggalkan Ino yang masih berusaha mencerna hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Tangan Ino terangkat menyentuh bibirnya dan wajahnya kian memanas. Shikamaru memang telah pergi namun sentuhan di bibirnya tadi masih sangat terasa. Dan ini membuat detak jantungnya semakin menggila.

Ia menunduk, menatap kertas yang sempat diselipkan Shikamaru ke tangannya tadi. Disana tertulis alamat kemana Ino harus mengantarkan pesanan bunga Shikamaru nanti. Untuk kesekian kalinya _aquamarine_ itu kembali melebar.

' _Kediaman Yamanaka._

 _Aku tidak harus menulis detail alamatnya 'kan, Ino?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

* * *

HAI~! Fic ini kudedikasikan spesial untuk Sukie 'Suu' Foxie alias Kakcuu kesayangankuuuu! Hahahaha. Jadi ceritanya, ini buat surprise birthday fic (barengan sama mbak Ratih) pas Desember kemarin tapi apa daya kegiatan di RL ternyara menyita waktu banget huhu :( I know this is suuuuuuuper lateeeeee tapi aku pingin banget buatin sesuatu buat kado kecil untuk semua mimin mermaid TTwTT

Jadi, selamat ulang tahun kakak kembarku yang cantik, semua doa yang terbaik untukmu uda kukirim langsung lewat Tuhan ya! *kisshug* semoga suka hadiah kecil dari dedek bungsu di kalangan mermaid ini chuchuchu~~~(?) *lempar cium jauh* ini uda kutulis dari Desember kemarin jadi anggap aja uda kuucapin dari kemaren2 juga yah(?) /plak

Ah, rasanya nostalgia bisa nulis ShikaIno lagi. Pairing ini emang gak pernah ada matinya di hati hehe :") hmm biasanya pas deket valentine gini suka ada event SIVE tapi uda pada sibuk sih ya haha :"

P.S: Selain fic ini, ada 2 fic Pocky Series lain dengan rasa(?) dan pairing yang berbeda, mampirlah kalau sempat dan tinggalkan jejakmu!

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu ya!

XXX

Aika N.


End file.
